Insurance Policy
by Twisted Aria
Summary: Aryll and Nico make a bet on Tetra's and Link's love life, and Aryll doesn't intend to loose. ONESHOT. TxL.


**Hi! This is my first Fanfic**! **Please read and review and hopefully I will have even more stories put up soon! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legend of Zelda franchise.**

* * *

"50 rupees?" Aryll exclaimed.

"Yep, 50 rupees that Link and Tetra won't get together in the next week," Nico replied.

"Wow, that's a jump from 5 rupees don't ya' think?" Aryll raised an eyebrow. "But I'll take you up on the offer."

"You must be confident," Nico commented as he continued to look out at the sea from the pirate ship.

"You must be too to raise the bet that high," Aryll stood beside Nico looking out in the sea, hand outstretched. "So it's a deal?"

Nico shook her hand. "The week begins today."

Aryll smiled as she looked out at the sea. After a ridiculous amount of bribing and begging within Tetra's and Link's last visit to Outset Island, Tetra allowed Aryll to sail on board her ship. Link had been strongly against, Aryll slyly talked Link out of leaving her "alone and unattended" at Outset. Now, aboard the ship, Aryll had taken on the mischievous role of matchmaker intent on making Link and Tetra a couple.

The whole crew was just waiting for it to happen, and bets were being made. Two weeks ago, the bet was if they had already started going out but had never told the crew. Of course, when they found out nothing was actually happening after a very angry Tetra made it clear there was nothing was happening, they had to start from square one again and when back to betting on the small romantic things, such as holding hands.

"So what makes you think that Link or Tetra would crack?" Nico asked, waking her out of her daydream.

Aryll shrugged. "I'm sure that they will. Besides, have you seen the looks they have been giving each other? All they need is a little incentive to take some action."

"You can tell by a look if people like each other?" Gonzo asked joining the conversation.

"Of course you can! It's a girl thing," Aryll replied.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOUNGING AROUND FOR!?" a voice boomed across the ship's deck. All three pirates turned to look at Tetra, who stood with her arms crossed and annoyance written on her face. "GET TO WORK! THIS SHIP WON'T RUN IF PEOPLE DON'T WORK!"

A chorus of "Aye Aye, Captain," was spoken and Nico and Gonzo ran off to continue their jobs.

"ARYLL!" Tetra yelled as she walked over to her.

"Yes Tetra?" Aryll asked sweetly with a smile on her face.

"Mop the deck, will you?" Though it was stated as a question, both girls knew it was not.

"Aye Aye!" Aryll saluted and went to get the mop and water already on the deck as Tetra walked down below the deck and closed the door.

Aryll raised an eyebrow at Tetra, surprised since she never usually went below deck. Then she remembered that Link was down there, and a brilliant plan began to form. She ran to Tetra's room and grabbed the ring of keys. She ran back to the door Tetra had just closed and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked.

"This is my insurance policy for our bet," Aryll replied with the turn of the key and the reassuring click that it had locked.

"Insurance policy?"

"Yeah. Now that both Link and Tetra are locked below deck something has to happen between them."

"Wait, that's like cheating!" Nico exclaimed and made a grab for the keys.

"No!" Aryll put the keys behind her back and out of reach. "We never made a rule about not trying to interfere with their slow love life."

"So?" Nico made another try at the keys and failed. "Tetra would kill us all if she found out that we locked her downstairs with Link."

"I haven't heard the door shake yet," Aryll retorted. A silence settled between the two as they listened to the door. Neither heard Tetra's booming voice of anger or the door move.

"But when she finds out it won't go over well," Nico responded as he crossed his arms.

"I agree with Nico," Gonzo agreed as he attempted to grab the keys, but Aryll sidestepped him just in time. "It's not right to lock Miss Tetra below deck."

"Well, what's done is done," Aryll replied. "When they shake the door I'll unlock it for them."

"No you won't! Give me the keys, Aryll," Gonzo held out his hand.

"No," Aryll replied.

"Give them back!" Nico took another dive at Aryll. Aryll swiftly dodged Nico and ran across the deck.

"ARYLL!"

On the other side of the deck, Mako finally looked up out of his books to see Aryll holding the keys high above her head as Gonzo and Nico chased her. Mako put his book down and walked down the stairs.

"Tetra won't be happy you stole her keys," Mako pointed out.

"Who stole Miss Tetra's keys!?" Zuko cried turning his telescope from his lookout, spotting Aryll with the keys. He threw the telescope down and ran after her.

Nico finally managed to catch up to Aryll and grab ahold of the keys. Aryll pulled hard against Nico, and only succeeded having the keys fly across the ship. Gonzo grabbed the keys and charged at the door to access the bottom of the ship. Aryll ran towards Gonzo and got there first, putting herself between Gonzo and the door. Gonzo tried to push Aryll down, but Aryll clung tightly to the door. Nico charged at them and tried to split them up. Senza had finally looked up from steering the ship to see the commotion. After seeing Aryll with the keys as well, he ran towards the door at a fast pace.

"LOOK OUT!" Mako called out after he saw Senza charging.

But Senza couldn't slow down and a lot of things happened in a short amount of time.

The keys did not find their intended lock. Instead they flew yet again across the ship and on top of Mako's abandoned books. The door that Aryll once clung to now had acquired too much weight from Aryll, Nico, Gonzo, Zuko, and Senza causing it to swing off the hinges. Gonzo was able to stop all of the crew except Aryll from falling down the stairs just in time to see Link and Tetra pull apart from what appeared to be a kiss. Aryll flew down the stairs on top of the broken door, but did not miss the kiss.

After Aryll and the door skidded to a grinding halt, an awkward silence fell upon the group. The crew had their mouths open in shock as both Link and Tetra blushed a deep shade of red. Finally, Tetra took a deep breath to compose herself.

"What are you doing, Aryll?" Tetra asked in an attempt a calm voice, glaring at Aryll with the broken door.

"What are _you _doing, Tetra?" Aryll replied slyly, a slow smirk sliding across her face.

Tetra stammered in shock and blushed harder. Then she demanded, "Go and fix the door!"

"So does this make you two a couple?" Aryll replied after looking at Link, who was blushing even harder.

"GO FIX THAT STUPID DOOR! NOW!" Tetra cried.

Aryll, finally taking her cue, grabbed the door and ran back up the stairs. Pushing Gonzo, Senza, Zuko, and Nico out of the way, Aryll positioned the door back onto its hinges and closed it.

"I'll fix the door," Aryll said after none of the crew spoke up. After taking a couple minutes to process what had just happened, the crew began to part ways finally glad the two were together. Aryll went to get the supplies to fix the door, when she turned around with all the crew hearing her.

"NICO! YOU OWE ME 50 RUPEES!"

* * *

**As I said, please Read and Review! When you do review, please leave comments that are constructive and polite. That would be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
